<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One and Only by geeky_ramblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101584">One and Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings'>geeky_ramblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn't leave her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One and Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't leave her body — wouldn't leave it. Owen had lost some much in a span of a week. First his mother and then Hannah. He told himself that he had time, time to tell Hannah how he felt. Owen had been so busy taking care of his mother that it never was the right moment to confess. Now Hannah was gone and he had lost his chance.</p><p>Heartbrokenly, he looked down at the woman he loved. He wanted to turn back time; wanted to make promises and declarations. It was took late, everything had been taken from him. The hopes of moving to Paris and starting a restaurant had turned into dust and ashes. All these things meant nothing now that Hannah was dead.</p><p>Owen's hands shook as he took a wet towel and tenderly started to clean Hannah's body. Slowly and methodically, he cleaned the dirt and blood. The coroner tried to stop him ― told him to go home but she should have known better. Bly was a small town and everyone knew how the cook of the manor felt about the housekeeper. They saw the tinkle in Owen's eyes every time he spoke about her. Yet, Madeline tried to tell that he shouldn't see Hannah like this. That he should remember the way she was.</p><p>He couldn't do that, however. Owen would always remember the crumpled body of the woman he loved on the ground of the well. She was taken to soon, the only comfort he had was the words Henry told him ― the last words Hannah spoke before she crossed over. It was those words Owen remember as he tenderly took care of his beloved's body for burial.</p><p>One day, they would meet again but for now, he would live for her.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>